Child transport vehicles, such as strollers, trailers for towing as a wagon and/or by bicycles, hikers and skiers, are known in the art. Such child transport vehicles are useful for carrying small children as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,316 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,028.
To enhance the usefulness of these vehicles, some have been adapted for conversion between strollers and trailers by interchanging front stroller wheels and towing arms on a vehicle frame. Some child carriers have been provided with transport conversion connectors. For example, reference may be made to Canadian patent application 2,208,809, filed Jun. 26, 1997, which describes a child transport vehicle with a conversion connector. However, such conversion connector was very simple in form.
There has been a demand for a vehicle that is adaptable to address a number of child transportation needs without requiring complicated or time consuming operations. Further, in those vehicles that have the capability to convert, there is the additional problem of storing any transport attachments that may not be in use.
There has also been a demand for the ability to adapt a child transport vehicle to customize it for appearance or to be more suitable for the activities for which it is to be used.